


President Chanyeol

by GalaxyOverdose



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chanyeol is weird as usual, Fansites, M/M, Where Chanyeol has no life at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyOverdose/pseuds/GalaxyOverdose
Summary: Chanyeol is staring at the computer with such interest Baekhyun is starting to wonder if he’s gone crazy.





	President Chanyeol

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about 4 years ago and just decided to post it here now.
> 
> Sorry.

Chanyeol is staring at the computer with such interest Baekhyun is starting to wonder if he’s gone crazy.

 

It’s 2 am and the other members have long gone to sleep, having turned in early so they could catch their flight to China on time tomorrow. However, Chanyeol had said he was staying up to look up how to say things in Mandarin so he wouldn’t totally embarrass himself on Happy Camp.

 

That had been 3 hours ago.

 

Chanyeol had his index finger in his mouth, nibbling at his nail lightly while is other hand scrolled down a page, chuckling sometimes and other times removing his finger from his mouth and typing at a rapid pace.

 

“Yah, Chan-ah.” Baekhyun uttered so only he could hear.

 

This caused the younger to look up at him, slamming his laptop shut and placing it on the couch, sitting up properly and holding his hands together.

 

“Ah, Baekhyun. Aren’t you tired? Go back to sleep.”

 

“What were you doing?” he questioned as he pointed to the laptop, making his way towards the younger.

 

“O-oh that? Nothing. Just going over some phrases to prepare for the show,” he stuttered out, moving his hair away from his face. He stood up and patted Baekhyun on the shoulder.

 

“Let’s sleep, shall we?”

 

Baekhyun gave a little nod as Chanyeol walked past him before rushing to the couch and taking the laptop in his hands.

 

“BAEK NO!” Chanyeol shouted before realizing that they were the only two awake. “No, please,” he whispered. “Let’s just sleep?”

 

“Were you watching porn or something? Come on, how bad could it be?”

 

Chanyeol grit his teeth and buried his face in his hands as Baekhyun opened the laptop.

 

“…what the fuck.”

 

There was a giant picture of Sehun and Luhan with the logo “HunHan World” and a small pirate ship in the left hand corner. Baekhyun clicked the screen to see another picture, but something was different about it.

 

“Yah, this is from our dorm! They were sleeping on the couch! How did the fans g-”

 

It was when Chanyeol held his phone out with the same picture as the wallpaper, face still in his hand, did Baekhyun realize it.

 

“You…you run this.”

 

Baekhyun silently closed the laptop and placed it next to him.

 

“…hyung you don’t get it. The fans love it, they want them together so bad. I thought it was a joke at first so I decided to go along with it but…but…they’re so…re-”

 

Baekhyun held his hand up, an order for Chanyeol to stop talking. The younger obeyed, looking down as Baekhyun went back into his room as if nothing happened.

 

Chanyeol waited a good 5 seconds before opening the page and posting an update on the blog.

 

’…soon everyone~!^^ hunhan will be reunited tomorrow! aren’t you excited?’

 

He would have posted more, but Baekhyun shouting threats to tell Kris to keep Luhan away from Sehun turned him pale and forced him to close his laptop.


End file.
